Paul's Long Lost Siblings
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Paul's mother left La Push 16 years ago leaving behind only her son Paul and a husband her didn't love her. She took the 8 others with her. Paul's siblings grows up without knowing about their brother but they could always feel him there. They are also shifters when one of the siblings finds a photo of Paul as a 4-year-old that they left the siblings demand answers...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Paul's mother left La Push 16 years ago leaving behind only her son Paul and a husband her didn't love her. She took the 12 others with her. Paul's siblings grows up without knowing about their brother but they could always feel him there. They are also shifters when one of the siblings finds a photo of Paul as a 2-year-old that they left the siblings demand answers. When they get them it leads them to La Push…

* * *

**Prologue**

"I can't live in this environment anymore", Georgia yells

"You can't take the kids from me", Thomas Lahote says

"I can and I will. You can keep _Paul _since he is such a Daddy's boy", Georgia sneers

"You can't take my girls and son away from me", Thomas says looking at his children staring at them with wide eyes

"I have no choice. I have already saw a judge here are the papers I have full custody of Ainslee, Eleamoda, Alyx, Bathsheba, Cayley, Floretta, Quintella, Genesis, Hannele, Jacqueline, Dyson and Karenza. The judge gave you custody of Paul because he is your eldest boy and a Daddy's boy. We ARE leaving now. You will never see us again", Georgia says slamming down the documents saying she had full custody

"Mummy where are we going?" Paul asks innocently

"Brat stay away from me", Georgia says slapping him away

"How dare you touch my child like that our children", Thomas snarls hugging a crying Paul

"Because he is a brat and always will be. He is NOT my son. I disown him as my son", Georgia says picking up 11-month old Karenza

"Daddy, Paul!" Ainslee says starting to walk towards them

She pushes her kids out of the house Ainslee who was 8 tries to get back to her Dad and brother screaming for them but her mother slapped her away and put them all in the car.

"You will pay for this", Thomas says holding a crying Paul on his hip who was reaching out for his siblings

Hearing Ainslee still scream for them tears going down her face.

"You will never be able to find me. Goodbye Thomas have fun with your myths and legends", Georgia yells driving away

"Why is Mummy angry?" Paul asks

"It is just the way she is", Thomas says containing his tears of having his family ripped apart

"Are my sisters and brother coming back?" Paul asks

"No Paul they are not I am sorry son", Thomas says hugging Paul tightly

Thomas vowed to find his children they were his that wicked witch couldn't have them…

* * *

_16 years later…_

* * *

_La Push_

* * *

Try as he might Thomas didn't find his children. Georgia had covered her tracks well. He packed away all the stuff that remaindered him of his other children and pretended he didn't have any other then Paul. Paul didn't remember he used to have siblings. Thomas was grateful. Paul had enough problems without adding his crazy mother and missing siblings to the list.

Thomas was an elder of the La Push Council. When Paul turned into a wolf his worst fear was confirmed the boys would start changing. Paul turned second out of all the boys and girl. It went Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Leah, Seth, Brady, and Colin.

Paul's temper had lessened with having pack brothers and sister. But he was a changed man when Isabella Swan met him and he imprinted on her. Their worlds changed for the better. She used to be a vampire girl. But now everyone called her a wolf girl. She was perfect for him in every way.

Thomas really approved of his sons imprinted but in the back of his mind he would think what were his daughters and son doing right now? Did Georgia even tell them about him and Paul? He hadn't told Paul wanting to spare him the pain. But now Paul and Bella were getting married soon and he thought it was nearly time to tell him. But couldn't his heart hurt too much from thinking about them to even think of talking about them was torture.

He hoped somewhere in the world that his babies were safe and happy that is all he ever wanted for them…

* * *

_Virginia, USA_

* * *

After Georgia took her kids she found out she was pregnant again. She fumed how could she get a good body shape with these children coming out of her? But she was in a community that frowned upon abortion.

So here she was 16 years after leaving Thomas with a new addiction. It was drugs. She didn't really care about the children it all fell on the eldests shoulders to handle them.

Ainslee Sarah was the eldest at 22 years of age, Alyx Kate, Cayley Maeghan, Bathsheba Louise, Eleanoda Rosalynn, Floretta Lynsay, Genesis Emalee, Quintella Ocean they were 19 years old then came Jacqueline Mercy who was 18 and her twin Dyson Mark then came Karenza Lucinda who was now 17 and the then Luanna Nicole, Nikolaus John, Tiphanie Rae, Sharmaine Leanne who were quadruplets they were 16 and their half sisters and brother Philippina Gaea who was 14, Astraea Kamala who was 12, Clytemnestra Kalypso, Evander Pegasus, Poseidon Summanus Carter they were 11. And Ainslee picked out the names because her _mother _didn't care

Ainslee already had 8 toddlers three 4-year-old Rosannah Opal, Thomasina Elsa and Aspyen Jody, a 3-year-old Kimberleigh Laura and a 2-year-old girl named Zephyrine Wisdom and Lycus Neptunus (Means Wolf), one-year-old Mercurius Malchior and a 3 week old baby named Rebeccanne Ainslee. She also had two 5-year-olds named Gwenevere Praise and Nesmayallindra Linnaea and 6-year-old Octuplets (8) named Joandra Valarie, Chrysanta Paulene, Linnette Maxiliana, Veronica Primrosa, Saturnina Zoe, Kleopatra Laelia, Eudora Indira and Nefertiti Olympias. They were born out of rape a guy her mother bought to the house had raped her and she fell pregnant with Joan, Chrisse, Ette, Nica, Nina, Kleo, Dora, Nefe, then Gwen and Nes, then Rosa, Sina and Aspy, then Kim, then Zephy and Lyc, Merc then Becc. Ainslee was the glue in the family holding her sisters and bother's up. She made she made sure they all got to school and everything because their _mother _was gone for days at a time.

Alyx had also been rapped thanks to her _mother _she had a 6 week old twins named Seraphina Calyx and Lovrenco Thrustan. She loved her twins very much and protected them from her _mother_ all the time by locking her door.

Eleamoda had also been rapped by a guy her _mother _bought home she had a week old baby girl Taniqua Shannah and two boys named Crispin Daividh and Joby Temple. As with her sister Ainslee her babies were a crib in her mothers room. Georgia didn't want to see them said they weren't her grandchildren because she was still young.

Florette had also been raped and had a little two week old girl named Dominica Diantha. She hated her _mother _with a passion. But she doesn't regret having Dom. She would never kill a child or give one up.

Cayley was also raped she had twins Annabeth Jessalyn Lahote, and Trevelyan Marcus Lahote. They were 5 weeks old.

Hannele had twin sons named Rashawn Richard Lahote and Reuben Richo Lahote they were 7 weeks old.

Genesis had a daughter named Charis Charlotte. She was now 4 weeks old. She had also been raped.

Bathsheba had quadruplets Ceara Sophie, Sarai Emmalyn, Matthew Peter, and Vincent Hawthorn they were 6 weeks old.

Quintella had a son and daughter named Isidore Lukas and Isidora Quintella. She had been raped also.

Ainslee and her sisters and brothers changed into wolves but Philippina changed. 5 years ago being a complete shock to them they didn't know any of the legends. They quickly figured out how to go back and forward from wolf to human but they didn't know how they were wolves. They all thought it was something to do with their father but whenever it was bought up their mother freaked out. And would sometimes hit them if she was sober enough.

They all learned to stay out of her way and do their own thing.

But times were about to change they were soon going to find out who their father was…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have changed things in the prologue please go back and read:) I hope you all enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

Ainslee sighs as she does the chores again. Her _mother_ was out with another guy AGAIN. Leaving her at home with her siblings and daughters and son: Joandra, Chrysanta, Linnette, Veronica, Saturnina, Kleopatra, Eudora, Nefertiti, Gwenevere, Nesmayallindra, Rosannah, Thomasina, Aspyen, Kimberleigh, Zephyrine, Lycus, Mercurius, and Rebeccanne. With a newborn she wasn't getting much work done. But her siblings helped that was the best part of living here the siblings worked together.

She was breast-feeding Rebeccanne in her room with Alyx feeing Seraphina, Eleamoda feeding Taniqua as her boys sleep peacefully, Florette was feeding Dominica, Cayley was feeding Annabeth, Genesis feeding Charis, Hannele was feeding Reuben, Bathsheba was feeding Ceara, Quintella was feeding Isidora when Luanna shouts out.

"Lee, Moda, Bath, Han, Al, Flo, Cay, Gen come and see this!" Luanna shouts from the attic

Ainslee finishes feeding her baby and puts her in her crib giving her a kiss before leaving. She walks up the stairs to the attic. She finds her sisters and brothers looking through an old box. There were baby photos everywhere.

"What are you doing?" Ainslee asks as Eleamoda looks at the photos

"We found this old box at the back of the attic. We were going to throw it away but look what we found. Here is a picture of a boy with you, Alyx, Moda, Han, Bath, Gen, Flo, Ella and Cayley but we don't have an older brother so that is why I called you", Luanna says

"Hand me the photo", Ainslee says holding out her hand

She takes the black and white photo and looks at it was off 9 children all the same age, one older and three younger. 11 girls and 2 boy. And a man. The boy and man looked familiar like from a distant memory from the past. That she had blocked out well.

"Here look at the back", Karenza says

"It has writing on it", Philippina says

Ainslee looked at the back it had seven names written here. _Thomas Lahote with __Ainslee Sarah Lahote: Age 5, __Paul Thomas Lahote, Eleamoda Rosalynn Lahote , Alyx Kate Lahote, Bathsheba Louise Lahote, Cayley Maeghan Lahote, Floretta Lynsay Lahote, Genesis Emalee Lahote, Hannele Nesoi Lahote, Quintella Ocean Lahote: Age 2, Jacqueline Mercy Lahote and Dyson Mark Lahote: Age 1 and Karenza Lucinda Lahote: Newborn: La Push Beach_

"We have a brother. I have another younger brother", Ainslee whisperers, "Why don't I remember?"

"We weren't Octuplets we were Nontuplets", Cayley states looking a Moda, Alyx, Bath, Flo, Gen, Han, and Ella

"We need to have a little _chat_ with _mother_", Floretta says eyes stormy

Everyone was shaking.

"Everyone calm down. Let's finish the cleaning when she gets home we confront her", Ainslee says calmly

They listened to her because she had taken care of all of them even if same were the same age. Ainslee was born to be a mother. It was just after 7 when their mother came home all 21 children sat in the lounge room.

"What do you brats want?" Georgia sneers

They didn't flinch they were used to it.

"Want to explain this?" Dyson says to his mother handing over the worn photo

"You better explain it", Genesis says

"HOW DARE YOU GO THROUGH THAT BOX!" Georgia yell

"We had every right", Jacqueline sneers

"It is from our past", Eleamoda says

"That you never talk about", Tiphanie says

"And hit us when we tried", Sharmaine adds

"The boy in the photo is our brother isn't he? Why don't I remember?" Ainslee asks more calmly then her sisters and brothers

"It doesn't take a scientist to figure that out", Genesis adds

"He is a spoiled brat just like his father. I took you somewhere so you won't remember your crying was too much for me", Georgia snarls

"YOU TOLD US OUR FATHER WAS DEAD!" Nikolaus yells shaking Luanna, Dyson, Tiphane, and Philippina hold him back

"He is dead to me as well as that spoiled brat. I never wanted children", Georgia sneers

"Well you got 22 didn't you?" Hannele taunts

"Why you...", Georgia says shaking with anger

Eleamoda with a signal from Ainslee and Alyx call the police it was time to get rid of their crazy mother.

"You're a dead beat Mother anyway", Floretta says standing up in front of her mother

Georgia slaps Floretta breaking her hand.

"You darn child you broke my hand", Georgia screams holding her broken hand

"You slapped her. Now get out of this house!" Ainslee orders

"This is my house!" Georgia screams

"No it isn't", Quintella says

"We have paid the mortgage, water and electricity and even the phone bills and grocery bills have been paid by us. We all work 12 hour shifts to pay for everything. We didn't get a chance to be kids. Some of us became parents", Ainslee says calmly

"I am not leaving!" Georgia says

"You want to bet?" Genesis asks

"YOU WILL NOT REMOVE ME FROM THIS HOUSE", Georgia yells

"To bad the police are on the way", Alyx says smirking as they hear the sirens

Ainslee goes and picks up her baby who was crying and picks up Zephyrine and places her on her hip with baby Becc in the other arm with Joan, Chrisse, Ette, Nica, Nina, Kleo, Dora, Nefe, Gwen, Nes, Rosa, Kim holding her leg. Eleamoda had also picked up her one of her babies. Florette picks up Dominica kissing her to calm herself down. Genesis picks up a crying Charis. Cayley picks up her twins holding them tight. Alyx also picks up her crying twins and holds them tight. Quintella also picks up her twins. Hannele holds her twins. Bathsheba holds one of her Quads.

"Shh, Shh my love. Everything is alright", Ainslee cooed going back into the living room with Rebeccanne in her arm and children around her leg

The police where there trying to restrain Georgia.

"How old are all of you?" the officer asks

"I am 22, the others are 19, 18, 17, 16, 14, 12 and 11", Ainslee replies

"Get her out of this house", Dyson snarls

"Have you got the proper documents?" one officer asks

"Yes", Ainslee says nodding to Floretta to get the paperwork

"She has been abusing us for years. She does drugs and alcohol and six of her boy toys raped my sisters", Luanna adds nodding at Ainslee, Alyx, Eleamoda, Cayley, Genesis, Hannele, Bathsheba, Quintella and Florette

"Would you like to press chargers?" the officer asks

"Yes", they say

"YOU LITTLE BRATS I SHOULD HAVE STRANGLED ALL OF YOU", Georgia yells

"Take her away", the officer says

Georgia was dragged from the house.

"We would like a restraining order. And I will take custody of my younger sisters and brothers", Ainslee says firmly

"Yes ma'am. You will be sent out a court date for the restraining order. And a custody hearing will be set up. A social worker will be here sometime tomorrow", the officer says, "Have a goodnight"

"Thanks officer", Ainslee says as Cayley shows him to the door

"Finally the wicked witch is out", Luanna says once the officer is gone

"Good riddance", Philippina says even her at 14 had a job to pay the bills and still went to school

"To bad rubbish", Nikolaus adds

"Very bad rubbish", Genesis says

"I am so glad that is over", Tiphanie says

"Now we decide what to do", Ainslee says sitting down breastfeeding her newborn

"I say after the hearing we get out of here", Dyson says

"Don't forget the custody hearing too", Eleamoda says breastfeeding her newborn

"Let's just stick with the restraining order and drop the other chargers", Ainslee says

"Lee why do that?" Nikolaus asks

"Well Niko we have a brother and father out there. It says on the back of the photo it was taken in La Push. We look the place up", Ainslee replies

"So we pack up and move there?" Floretta asks

"It won't be bad Flo. We really don't have a life here", Alyx says supporting her sister

"I'll put Joan, Chrisse, Ette, Nica, Nina, Kleo, Dora, Nefe, Gwen, Nes, Rosa, Kim, Becc, Merc, Zep, and Lyc to bed. We can look up La Push on the laptop", Ainslee says leaving the room with her daughters and sons to her room were only a king bed, a single and a crib were. They all shared, Eleamoda and her daughter, Genesis and her daughter, Cayley and her son and daughter, Alyx with her daughter and son, and Quintella with her son and daughter. Bathsheba with her children and Hannele with her twins.

Ainslee, Alyx, Cayley, Hannele, Bathsheba, Quintella, Genesis and Eleamoda comes back from settling their children to find her siblings on a laptop.

"La Push is in Washington State", Karenza says to Ainslee

"So it would mean a long drive for us", Luanna adds

"It basically rains there all the time", Philippina adds

"It has a beautiful beach", Sharmaine adds

"But our father and brother could be there. It could be worth it", Jacqueline says

"There is a forest so we can shift there", Cayley adds

"Hands up if you want to move there", Ainslee says

All hands go up.

"So it is decided. After the court case we go to La Push to find our family", Ainslee says

"I am going to shift. Don't wait up. I need time alone after that witch slapped me", Floretta says leaving the house after handing Dom to Jakki

"We will be fine?" Poseidon asks his big sister

"Yes Pose we will be just fine", Ainslee says reassuring him

"What if she hurts us?" Clytemnestra asks

"Look at me all of you", Ainslee says drawing Astraea, Clytemnestra, Evander and Poseidon to her, "I won't let anyone touch you. I would put my life for all of yours. This I swear"

They needed to start getting ready. Hopefully the court case will be soon…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	3. Chapter 2

****Author's Note: I have changed a lot in the beginning please go back and read. Enjoy this chapter.****

* * *

**Chapter .2.**

It was the day of the trial. They had the trial speed up because they wanted this over. Ainslee had gotten custody of Poseidon, Evander, Clytemnestra, Philippina, Nikolaus, Luanna, Tiphanie, Sharmaine, and Karenza

They had started packing and after the hearing they were leaving all this behind. Their lawyer was good. They all pitched in to get her.

"Come on everyone it is time we get to the court house", Ainslee calls to everyone

Everyone was in their best clothes.

"We will take Moda take your car with your three babies and Karen. Niko will come with me and my seventeen children. Dys go with Cay and her twins, Shar go with Alyx and her twins. Jakki will go with Flo. Tiph go with Genesis and her daughter. Lua go with Ella and her twins. Hannele and her twins. Bath with her Quads. Let's go", Ainslee says making sure they were all out of the house and locking the door

Ainslee puts Joandra, Chrysanta, Linnette, Veronica, Saturnina, Kleopatra, Eudora, Nefertiti, Gwenevere, Nesmayallindra, Rosannah, Thomasina, Aspyen, Kimberleigh, Zephyrine, Lycus, Mercurius and Rebeccanne in their seats. Nikolaus takes the front seat. Ainslee drives the van with Alyx behind them to the court house.

"Mummy where?" Joandra asks

"We are at a court house. We are going to get something that will make us safer ", Ainslee says simply getting out of the car

Nikolaus takes the three seater stroller out of the back and sets it up. Ainslee puts Rebeccanne in first gently wrapping her in a blanket, then places Mercurius in and lifts Zephyrine, and Lycus into the middle two seats and Kimberleigh in the back of the stroller. Joan, Chry, Ette, Nica, Nina, Kleo, Dora, Nefe, Gwen, Nes and Rosa hold onto the stroller. Eleamoda comes with the others and they walk to security.

"We are here for the Cater Trial", Ainslee says to the guard

"Court room 5", the security says letting them through

Their lawyer Jane Ridges meets them half way.

"Ok now are you all testifying?" Lawyer Ridges asks

"Yes", Ainslee says

"Ok. You know what you're going to say?" Lawyer Ridges asks

"Yes the truth", Alyx replies

"Good. Let's get this started", Lawyer Ridges says letting them in

They take a seat on one side of the court room. Looked like a few of their _mothers_ friends had turned up. There rapists had. It made Eleamoda, Floretta, Cayley, Alyx, Genesis, Hannele, Bathsheba, Quintella shiver. Ainslee held hers in for her siblings.

"All rise for Judge Harrison Hart"

They all did and the Judge comes in.

"You may be seated"

"We are here for the case of against Georgia Penelope Cater versus a lawsuit, assault, assisted assault, assisted sexual assault, neglect, and a restraining order. I want a fair clean trial. Lawyer Dawson begin", Judge Hart says ready to listen

"My client has being nothing but giving to her children. Providing for all their needs since they were children babies. She will testify with the truth showing the children just want attention", Lawyer Dawson says

"Lawyer Ridges you now have the floor", Judge Hart says

"My clients have evidence for the neglect and their bills being paid by them. They are willing to ALL testify against Miss Cater. They are not looking for attention they would rather avoid it", Lawyer Ridges says

"Call your first Lawyer Ridges", Judge Hart says

"I call Eldest daughter Ainslee Sarah Lahote to the stand", Lawyer Ridges says

Ainslee stands up and goes to the stand.

"Do you promise to answer truthfully so help you god?"

"I swear", Ainslee says

"Your witness Lawyer Ridges", the Judge says

"Miss Lahote how has your mother treated you?" Lawyer Ridges asks

"Badly. When she was drunk or high she would hit us. We learned from a young age to stay out of her way", Ainslee says ignoring the glare from her _mother_

"How did you go to school?" Lawyer Ridges

"We didn't when we were younger. I taught them and read up on stuff myself and did my own studies", Ainslee replies

"Did you pay the bills?" Lawyer Ridges asks

"Yes. We took the bills out of our accounts that she told us our dead Father made for us. When we each turned 12 we found jobs to pay all the bills", Ainslee replies

"Where did you work?" Lawyer Ridges asks

"At the Library and a dinner", Ainslee says  
"Did your mother provide for you?" Lawyer Ridges asks

"No. I have been doing the shopping since I was 8", Ainslee replies

"Who cooked it?" Lawyer Ridges asks

"I did. I learnt through cook books. I even cooked for HER. She smacked me around when I accidently spilt a drink on her", Ainslee reveals

"Does she slap you around offend?" Lawyer Ridges says

"Yes. Her boys toys did worse to all of us", Ainslee says

"Give us some examples. If it doesn't hurt too much", Lawyer Ridges asks

"She burned my hand when I was 8 on the stove. One of her _boyfriends_ broke my wrist in 5 places I only have half movement left, I had to have an implant placed in my ear after one broke the ear drum I only have 60% hearing in that ear. When I was 13 I stopped her and some men from bashing my brothers and sisters and they bet me nearly to death. My sister Alyx got me to the Hospital before I died. I had 5 broken ribs, one punctured the lung, spleen ruptured, a badly broken leg, ankle and foot, a crack in my skull, they had to open my skull to relieve the pressure. I have a scar under my hair because of that and five of her boy toys raped me. I ended up having seventeen children. Octuplets at 16, twins at 17, triplets at 18, one at 19, twins at 20, one at 21 and one 4 weeks ago", Ainslee says

The court was appalled.

"Did you take care of your brothers and sisters?" Lawyer Ridges asks

"Yes. I named Philippina, Astraea, Clytemnestra, Evander and Poseidon", Ainslee says

"No more questions your honour", Lawyer Ridges says

"Your witness Lawyer Dawson", the judge says

"Can you prove you paid the bills?" Lawyer Dawson asks

"Lawyer Ridges has the receipts and bank statements", Ainslee replies

"Exhibit A Ladies and Gentleman", Lawyer Ridges says passing the statements to the judge

"Do you have proof of when you started work?" Lawyer Dawson asks

"Yes a signed letter by my employers", Ainslee says nodding to Lawyer Ridges

"Exhibit B", Lawyer Ridges says handing over the document

Dawson grinds his teeth

"How can you prove you had those injuries?" Lawyer Dawson asks

"Lawyer Ridges has the hospital records. And look", Ainslee says pulling up her sleeve showing her scared wrist

Then pulls open a section of hair to reveal a scar.

"Exhibit C", Lawyer Ridges says handing over the hospital records for Ainslee

"That is all my questions", Lawyer Dawson says

"You may step down Miss Lahote", the judge says

That's when Georgia launches herself at Ainslee and start hitting her. Guards and Nikolaus and Dyson help get them off her.

"Officers take her away to the verdict", the Judge orders

Alyx and Cayley help Ainslee up and over too Genesis. Who got out of her bag some first aid equipment. That made the jury shutter. They were prepared for anything.

"Are you alright Miss Lahote?" the judge asks looking at her concerned as Genesis patches her up

"Nothing I haven't felt before. You can continue", Ainslee says

The trial continues for the rest of the day. Closing arguments were made. Now everyone waited on the Jury. Their _mother_ was back in the room. But they ignored her. Ainslee already had a headache. The jury come back.

"Jury have you reached a verdict?" the judge asks

"We have your honour", a female says

"Give us your verdict", the judge says

"On the count of Neglect. We find the defendant Guilty. On the count of Assault. We find the defendant Guilty. One the count of assist sexual assault we find the defendant Guilty. On the count of Abuse we find the defendant Guilty. On the count of owing money we find the defendant Guilty", the female says

"Georgia Carter stand to hear your sentence", the judge says

She does the look on her face was saying she would like to kill someone.

"You will have to repay what they have paid with the bills. The house is theirs. Along with your Ferrari. You will also pay $10,900,000 dollars to them in repayment for your sins. You will also serve 30 years in a woman's prison", the judge says

"THAT IS OUTRAGEOUS!" Georgia screams as they handcuff her

Ainslee, Eleamoda, Alyx, Cayley, Hannele, Bathsheba, Floretta, Genesis, Quintella, Jacqueline, Dyson, Karenza, Luanna, Nikolaus, Philippina, Astraea, Clytemnestra, Evander and Poseidon look stony faced as Georgia fights the guards.

"I will get all of you!" Georgia says looking at her children

"We would like to see you try", Ainslee says calmly

"Take her away", the judge orders, "This concludes the trial"

The Lahote siblings leave and go to the house. It was just a house. Not a home. There were too many bad memories in this house.

"So when do we start looking for our father and brother?" Alyx asks taking a seat

"We pack up and leave quickly I say I can't stand this house", Floretta says

"Agreed", Eleamoda says

"Most stuff is packed. We will just pack the other stuff. So let's do that and get out of here", Ainslee says

They all pack their stuff that they wanted which was little. For Ainslee, Alyx, Floretta, Hannele, Bathsheba, Cayley, Eleamoda, Quintella and Genesis mainly packed baby stuff for their babies into their cars. They were taking Ainslee's Extended-Length Van, Eleamoda's SUV, Florette's SUV, Genesis SUV, Alyx's SUV, Cayley's SUV, Quintella's SUV, Bathsheba's SUV, Hannele's SUV, Jacqueline's Mercedes, and Dyson's Mercedes. They decided to sell their mothers Ferrari. They used the money to buy Karenza a Mercedes.

"Luanna, Niko, Tiphanie, Sharmaine, Philippina, Astraea, Cly, Evander, Poseidon which car will you go in?" Ainslee asks making one last sweep of the house

"I'll go with you", Luanna says

"I'll go with Han", Clytemnestra says

"I'll go with Moda", Philippina says

"I'll go with Ella", Astraea says

"I'll go with Cayley", Nikolaus says

"I'll go with Sheba", Evander says

"I'll go with Flo", Tiphanie says

"I'll go with Gen", Sharmaine says

"I'll go with Gen", Poseidon says

"Ok then lets get on the road", Ainslee says

The ones who have children put them in their cars. Ainslee drives off first with the others behind her. It was time to leave this life behind…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I have added things and characters to the beginning please read before reading this chapter:)**

* * *

**Chapter .3.**

It took them a week to get to La Push. They had to stop a lot because of the kids. They had followed the signs all to La Push, First Beach.

"It's pretty", Gwen says to her mother Ainslee

"It is. Let's get out and have some fun", Ainslee says stopping the car her brothers and sisters pull up too

"At least it is not raining", Floretta says Dominica in her arms breathing in the fresh air

The others had all gotten out of their cars and looking at the beach.

"I remember this beach. It was a life time ago", Ainslee says looking around vaguely recognising everything

"This looks like a good spot for a picnic. It is warm so let's eat this babies are hungry", Cayley says

They set out a big blanket and sit enjoying the sound of the waves. They hear another car pull up and turn to see a police car. Ainslee puts Rebeccanne down and walks over to the officer.

"Is there a problem?" Ainslee asks

"No. I haven't seen all you around here before. I am Chief Charlie Swan of the Forks police force", Chief Swan says

"We have come looking for our brother and father. Maybe you can help us", Ainslee says taking the photo out of her pocket

"What are their names? I know a lot of people around Forks and La Push", Chief Swan says offering his help

"Do you know a Thomas Lahote?" Ainslee says, "That's him in the photo from what the back says"

Charlie's eyes widen. These people could be looking for the Lahote's he knew. His daughter was marrying one.

"Don't you know for sure?" Charlie asks

"No. Our mother never told us we found this photo 3 weeks ago", Ainslee says

"What's your name Ma'am?" Charlie asks

"Ainslee Lahote sir. The others sitting on the blanket watching us our my brothers and sisters, nieces and nephews", Ainslee replies politely

"I think I know who your father is. Do you mind if I take this photo? And your number?" Charlie asks

"Yes you can take it. My mobile is xxxxxxxxxx", Ainslee says

"Where are you staying?" Charlie asks

"Probably in a hotel in Port Angeles. We don't expect to find our father or brother so soon. But if you know them we would be very grateful", Ainslee replies

"No problem. I do what I do for the community and my family. I will try and find them for you", Charlie says

"Thank you. If you find them. Tell them we are sorry if we cause him any pain. We will leave if that is what they want", Ainslee replies

"Will do. But I am sure they won't turn their back on all of you. Can I ask one more question?" Charlie asks

"Sure", Ainslee says

"Where is your mother?" Charlie asks

"In prison as of a week ago. I better get back to them. Thank you again Chief Swan", Ainslee says turning away

"Who was that?" Luanna asks

"Chief Charlie Swan. He might know are father. We might see him soon and Paul", Ainslee replies

"We can hope", Floretta says

* * *

Charlie drives thinking about who he just met. The woman seemed genuine. He drives back to his and Sue's house.

"What's the matter?" Sue asks

"I think you better call everyone. I met someone that I am pretty sure Thomas and Paul need to know about. Maybe the whole pack", Charlie says

"I will call them all over", Sue says going to the phone

Billy comes with Jacob, Sam and Emily, Embry and Rachael, Quil and Claire, Old Quil, Seth, Leah, Brady, Colin, Jared, Paul and Bella and Thomas.

"What's going on?" Billy asks as they all are settled

"Does this photo mean anything to you Thomas?" Charlie asks handing over the photo he had got

Thomas gasps at the worn photo. One of happier days.

"Who are those kids Dad?" Paul asks looking at the photo

"That is you", Thomas says pointing at a younger Paul

"What about the others?" Paul asks

"How did you get this?" Thomas asks Charlie ignoring his sons question

"I saw these cars parked at First Beach that I haven't seen before. I got out and a woman met me. I introduced myself and asked if there was anything I could help her. She said she had come to find her Father and Brother. This photo was the only clue she had with your names on it. I said I might know them. She let me have the photo and I bought it here", Charlie explains

"What did she look like?" Thomas asks

"She looked Quileute if that is what you are asking", Charlie says

"Did you get a name?" Thomas asks still staring at the photo

"Ainslee is her name", Charlie says

"My baby girl", Thomas whisperers a tear falls out of his eye

"Dad what's going on?" Paul asks shocked at his father's reaction to the name

"Everyone and especially you Paul I have been keeping a secret from everyone", Thomas says

"What secret?" Paul asks looking angry but Bella puts a hand on his shoulder which calms him down

"A secret that is very painful. Paul your mother left when you were 3. You blocked out her leaving and the leaving of her taking your siblings with her", Thomas reveals

Everyone gasps. Paul looks shocked.

"I have siblings?" Paul asks Bella holding his hand tight

"Yes. To be truthful you were born into Nontuplets. All girls but you. You also had a 3-year-older sister and three younger siblings. You all were so perfect. Your mother took them all away but you. I tried to find them but had no luck. The truth is your mother was tough to deal with that's why you don't remember", Thomas answers

Paul and everyone looks shocked at the information.

"How do we know these people are your children?" Sam asks Thomas

"This picture is the only proof we have. I want to see them. I will know them when I see them. I just know. If its them I thank the spirits for bring them here", Thomas says

"After all these years why didn't you tell me?" Paul yells angrily

"As I said it was painful to remember. I never thought their mother would let them see us again", Thomas says truthfully

"So that's the part of me that is missing?" Paul asks feeling dizzy as Bella pulls him back to the couch

"Yes. I am sorry", Thomas says

"We could have helped you if we had known", Billy says

"You were busy with your own families. My family drama was at the time none of your business. I wish I could go back and time and have them live here with us. But I can't", Thomas replies

"Ainslee said to tell you if I found you that they are sorry if they are bring you pain and will leave if that's what you want", Charlie says

"I need to see them", Thomas says, "I have missed 17 years of their lives. I need to see them"

"I have her mobile number. I will call her and give her directions here. But are you sure? Are you sure you want to see them?" Charlie asks

"Yes. But Paul do you want to meet them?" Thomas asks

"I guess. But I am used to being alone. It will take some time to get used to having siblings if they turn out to be", Paul says

"You won't have to go through it alone", Bella says to him kissing him

"That's why I love you", Paul says kissing her back

"I will call her now then", Charlie says going outside with the phone

"Paul we are behind you. We are a pack", Sam says to his pack brother

"Thank you Sam", Paul says

"I thought my life was crazy", Embry comments which his imprint Rachael hits him on the back of the head

"Dad am I the eldest?" Paul asks

"No. You have an older sister. She doted on you. She loved you so much. I can still hear her screams for me and you when I go to sleep", Thomas replies looking haunted

They could all see the guilt in his eyes and the pain.

"They will be here soon. I can her directions", Charlie says quietly

"Thank you. How will I face her? I didn't find her. I watched as she screamed for me", Thomas says brokenly

"She must love you to come here", Sue says gently

"We will see", Thomas says

"What was she like?" Paul asks after a minute

"She had a smile that was as bright as the sun. Her laughter was a joy to hear. She loved the beach. When you and your siblings where born she doted on you. Never doubt that she loved you. Your sister adored you", Thomas says to Paul

"She would remember won't she? Why didn't she come back?" Paul asks

"I haven't got the answers you will have to ask her when she gets here", Thomas replies

"I wonder how many siblings you have", Quil says

"It is strange to know I have siblings other you pack brothers and sister", Paul says hugging Bella tight and taking in her calming scent

"What are we going to do about the wolf secret?" Seth asks

"We can't tell them", Billy says

"Guys cars are pulling up", Leah says  
They all hear cars pull up outside. Car doors slam.

"Mummy where are we?" an angelic voice asks

"At a friends house", another angelic voice replies

Charlie goes to the door and opens it.

"Welcome. Everyone is here. They are kind of a package deal", Charlie says to the person at the door

"Ok", a woman says

"Follow me", Charlie says

17 woman come in and 4 males. Toddlers clang to the strollers or hiding behind legs. Some had babies in their arms. One woman lead them in she was definably Quileute. She had long black hair and brown eyes that looked older then she was. Thomas knew in his heart who she was. He knew her without asking. The woman looks around and her eyes land on Thomas.

"Dad?" the woman asks

"Lee?" Thomas asks getting up from his seat

'Lee' takes her hands of the pram she was pushing and walk towards him.

"I have missed you"

"Come here baby girl", Thomas says hugs the woman tightly both cry tears of happiness

"What about us?" another woman says

"I think we will need to introduce ourselves", the woman says pulling back from Thomas

"You're warm", Thomas says

"Yeah", the woman laughs uncomfortably

The wolves look at each other the woman was warm but that could mean anything.

"Well this is your brother Paul and his fiancée Isabella Swan", Thomas says motioning to Paul who had frozen

The woman looked so much like him even 3 years older.

"Are you sure it is them?" Billy asks

"I am. I know my own children anywhere", Thomas says firmly

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves", the woman suggests gently not wanting to push

"We would like that. You all can sit on the couch. We will bring in some chairs", Sue says shooing the boys off the couch

"Thank you Ma'am", the woman says sitting down at the end of the couch a pram at the side and pulling a little girl onto her lap

Another woman sides on the other side of the couch pram next to her. A woman sits in the middle with a baby in her arms. A woman sits in a chair next to her pram, another woman sits on a chair with a baby in her arms and another woman sits on a chair pram next to her. The rest take seats around them.

"I am Sue Clearwater-Swan", Sue says

"I am Billy Black Tribal Chief", Billy says

"I am called Old Quil", Old Quil says quietly

"I am Sam Uley. I am 24", Sam says

"I am Emily Uley his wife. I am 24 also", Emily says

"I am Jared Cameron. I am 20", Jared says staring into one of the woman's eyes she returns the look

Sam coughs for Jacob to continue seeing that Jared had just imprinted.

"I am Jacob Black. I am 18", Jacob says

"I am Embry Call. I am 18", Embry says

"I am Rachael Black. I am 20", Rachael says

"I am Quil Ateara. I am 18", Quil says

"I am Leah Clearwater. I am 24", Leah says looking at one of the males

The elders realise she had just imprinted too

"I am Seth Clearwater. I am 16", Seth says looking into a females eyes.

Seth had just imprinted too. The elders realised they would be part of the pack.

"I am Claire Young. I am 17", Claire says

"I am Brady Fuller. I am 14", Brady says

Brady had just imprinted too.

"I am Collin Littlesea. I am 14 too", Collin says

"I am Isabella Swan, please call me Bella, I am 19", Bella says

"I am Paul Lahote. I am also 19", Paul says looking at his siblings they looked so much like him

"You have grown well Paul", the woman who spoke before says

"Can you introduce yourselves?" Sue asks

"Oh sorry for not doing that first. I am Ainslee Sarah Lahote. I am 22. Feel free to call me Lee or Ain. I don't mind which", Ainslee says

"I am Eleamoda Rosalynn Lahote. I am 19. You can call me Moda or Elea if you want", Eleamoda says

"I am Alyx Kate Lahote. I am 19. You can call me Al if you want", Alyx says

"I am Cayley Maeghan Lahote. I am 19. You can call me Cay if you want", Cayley says

"I am Hannele Nesoi Lahote. I am 19. You can call me Han", Hannele says

"I am Bathsheba Louise Lahote. I am 19. You can call me Sheba", Bathsheba says

"I am Floretta Lynsay Lahote. I am also 19. You can call me Flo", Floretta says

"I am Genesis Emalee Lahote. I am 19. You can call me Gen", Genesis says

"I am Quintella Ocean Lahote. I am 19. You can call me Ella", Quintella says

"I am Jacqueline Mercy Lahote. I am 18. You can call me Jakki", Jacqueline says

"I am Dyson Mark Lahote. I am 18. You can call me Dys", Dyson says

"I am Karenza Lucinda Lahote. I am 17. You can call me Karen", Karenza says

"I am Tiphanie Rae Lahote. I am 16. You can call me Tip", Tiphanie says

"I am Sharmaine Leanne Lahote. I am 16. You can call me Shar", Sharmaine says

"I am Luanna Nicole Lahote. I am 16. You can call me Anna or Lua", Luanna says

"I am Nikolaus John Lahote. I am 16. You can call me Niko", Nikolaus says

"I am there half-sister Philippina Gaea Carter. I am 14. You can call me Pina", Philippina says

"I am there half-sister Astraea Kamala Carter. I am 12. You can call me Astra", Astraea says

"I am there half-sister Clytemnestra Kalypso Carter. I am 11. You can call my Cly", Clytemnestra says

"I am there half-brother Evander Pegasus Carter. I am 11. You can call me Evan", Evander says

"And I am last I am there half-brother Poseidon Summanus Carter. I am 11. You can call me Pose or Don it doesn't matter", Poseidon says with a shrug

"What about these little ones? They are your brothers and sisters as well?" Sue asks

"No they are our children", Ainslee replies, "Mine, Alyx, Eleamoda, Floretta, Hannele, Bathsheba, Cayley, Genesis and Quintella"

"How you're only young?" Thomas asks shocked he was a grandfather

"Rape", they say the one word together

The wolves growl. Sue, Emily, Rachael gasp.

"Your mother let that happen? Or was it something out of your control?" Thomas asks

"Our _mother_ let it happen. She helped", Alyx says eyes stormy

"Did nothing to stop her boy toys from rapping us. Ainslee took most of it though to protect us", Floretta says

"I should have looked harder for you", Thomas says sadly

"You couldn't of found us. I now remember what happened she took us to a crooked lawyer who made fake Identity's. They were good you would never been able to find us. We stayed in a small town so no one watch the news or anything. When we got older and our looks changed we moved. That's when everything _really _started", Ainslee says

"What to tell us the full story?" Sue asks gently

"Not quite yet", Cayley says

"Someday", Ainslee promises

The wolf pack and others could tell it was a painful story. They hoped that they would trust them enough to tell them. Thomas looks at his children their eyes wise beyond their years. They had children. He was a Grandfather. Now he wanted to know all about them. Maybe it was time to start that conversation…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**HAPPY 23rd BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

**Chapter .4.**

* * *

"Will you introduce us to your children?" Thomas asks wanting to know his Grandchildren

"Of course. Since I have the bigger lot I will go last. Gen why don't you start?" Ainslee asks relaxing

"This is Charis Charlotte Lahote she is 6 weeks old", Genesis says showing them her daughter

"She's beautiful", Sue cooed looking at the 6 week old

"She takes after me that is good. I don't need a reminder of her father. I love her dearly", Genesis says kissing the baby's head

"Can I hold her?" Thomas asks

"Sure here", Genesis says gently handing over baby Charis

Charis stretched in her grandfathers arms.

"How many hours in labour where you in with her?" Sue asks

"36. But it was worth it. She is my little angel", Genesis says

"She has your eyes", Thomas says looking at his granddaughter

"Thanks", Genesis says taking Charis back

"Floretta your next", Ainslee says

Floretta picked up a baby in a pink dress.

"This is Dominica Diantha Lahote she is 4 weeks", Floretta says putting her daughter in her father's arms

"She's beautiful", Thomas says

Little Dominica squeezes his finger.

"A strong grip", Thomas says

"Yeah she gets that from us. Actually they all do", Floretta says, "Paul would you like to hold your niece?"

"What if I drop her?" Paul asks to the amusement of others

"You won't", Floretta says taking Dominica from her father's arms and placing her in Paul's

Floretta corrects his holding till she was snuggled in his chest

"That's adorable", Emily says

"Would you like to hold Charis?" Genesis asks picking up Charis again

"Yes please", Emily says taking the baby gently into her arms

"I'll go next. I had twin boys they are 9 weeks old. This is Rashawn Richard Lahote", Hannele says showing the Rashawn

"Can I hold him?" Leah asks

"Sure", Hannele says handing over her son, "Now this is Rashawn's twin Reuben Richo Lahote"

Reuben looked just like his twin and was waving his little fists around in the air.

"Can I hold him?" Kim asks

"Sure. Just support his head", Hannele says

"Got it. I can't wait to have a dozen of these", Kim says

"My twins are 5 weeks old they are named Isadore Lukas Lahote and Isadora Quintella Lahote", Quintella says

"They look like you", Thomas says holding each

"Can I hold one?" Bella asks

"Of course. Your going to be my sister-in-law. They will be your nieces and nephews too", Quintella says handing Isadora to Bella

Quintella puts Isadore back into his pram.

"I'll go next. These are Annabeth Jessalyn Lahote and Trevelyan Marcus Lahote. They are 7 weeks old", Cayley says letting her father hold both of them before putting them back in the pram

"Mine are twins they are named Seraphina Calyx Lahote and Lovrenco Thrustan Lahote they are 8 weeks old", Alyx

"They are cute. Sam I want a lot of kids", Emily says

"Anything for you my love", Sam says kissing Emily

"You guys have a lot of twins", Seth says

"We think it runs in the family", Ainslee says

"I'll go next. I had triplets. 2 boys and 1 girl", Eleamoda says picking up the small baby, "This is the first born she is named Taniqua Shannah Lahote"

Eleamoda hands her to her father.

"How old are they?" Thomas asks

"3 weeks old. Now this is Crispin Daividh Lahote", Eleamoda says after taking Taniqua back and handing him Crispin

"Are they good babies too all of you?" Bella asks

"Yes. They are normal. They cry and all that. Some were born premature. But they are ok know", Cayley says

"Here is the youngest triplet Joby Temple Lahote", Eleamoda says handing him Joby after Thomas handed Crispin too Billy

"Joby has the Quileute skin. In fact they all do. But some a little lighter", Billy says

"That is because we were raped by white guys. Maybe we will tell you about our life some time", Floretta says

"My turn to introduce my children", Bathsheba says

"How many do you have?" Thomas asks

"Quadruplets. Two girls and two boys they are 9 weeks old", Bathsheba says

"Can we see them?" Thomas asks

"Sure. This is Ceara Sophie Lahote first born", Bathsheba says handing her daughter to her father

"She if beautiful", Thomas says, "She reminds me off you when you were a baby"

"Can you show us some pictures?" Hannele asks

"Haven't you seen any?" Thomas asks

"No. Mother destroyed them all. Except the one we found that lead us to you", Ainslee says

"I will show you all them", Thomas says

"This is my second born named Sarai Emmalyn Lahote", Bathsheba says handing her to her father

"She is little", Thomas says

"She is the smallest of the four. Even though she is second born. The doctors say more nutrition went to the other three. She had a weak heart but they operated. She just has to be watched", Bathsheba says

"We will help you", Thomas says

"All of us. Your apart of this tribe", Billy says

"Thank you", Ainslee says

"Well I better get a move on introducing my children. This is Vincent Hawthorn Lahote my third born", Bathsheba says handing her son to her father

"He looks like you Bathsheba", Thomas says to his daughter

"Thanks that is what my siblings said", Bathsheba says smiling

"Can I hold him?" Rachael asks

"Sure", Bathsheba says

Thomas passes Vincent to Rachael. Who coos to the little boy.

"And this is my fourth born and last child Matthew Peter Lahote", Bathsheba says

"He looks like me", Thomas says

"Yeh. I found that out when we looked at the photo", Bathsheba says

"I guess it is my mob of children", Ainslee says as Matthew was put back in his pram

"How many children do you have?" Jared asks

"18. Do you want to go first sweetheart?" Ainslee asks a little girl with black hair and brown eyes

"He is my Poppy?" the girl asks pointing at Thomas

"Yes sweetheart. Go on introduce yourself", Ainslee says

"Hi Poppy I am Joandra Valarie Lahote. I am 6", Joandra says

Thomas lights up at her calling his Poppy.

"You would be in grade 1 know aren't you?" Thomas asks

"Yes. I can count to ten!" Joandra says

"That is very good. I wish I could have been there for you", Thomas says

"Mummy explained. You're here now. I like being called Joan", Joandra says

"What does her name mean?" Jared asks Ainslee

"It is a combination of Joanne and Andrea. I like unusually names. Sweetie you go next", Ainslee says to a child with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi Poppy I am Chrysanta Paulene Lahote. I am 6 as well", Chrysanta says hugging her Thomas

"Her name means Golden Flower", Ainslee says

"It suits her", Bella says

"Are you my Auntie?" Chrysanta asks

"I will be. I am marrying Paul", Bella says

"Your my Uncle Paul?" Chrysanta asks

"Yes. Your very pretty Chrysanta", Paul says

Chrysanta beams, "Thank you Uncle Paul"

"Sweetheart go next", Ainslee says to a girl with black hair and blue eyes

"Can't you say my name mummy?" the girl asks

"Ok. This is Linnette Maximiliana Lahote. We call her Linn she is 6", Ainslee says

"Triplets?" Thomas asks

"No. Octuplets. Sweetie your turn", Ainslee says to a girl with brown hair and blue eyes

"I am Veronica Primrose Lahote. I am 6 too", Veronica says

"Her name means true image and first rose", Ainslee says

"Can you say my name to Poppy?" a little girl asks

"This is Saturnina Zoe Lahote which means life, then we have Kleopatra Laelia Lahote which means glory and flower. Then Eudora Indira Lahote which means Good gift and Beauty. And the last of the Octuplets Nefertiti Olympias Lahote which means beautiful one", Ainslee says

Each goes up and hugs their Grandfather.

"Now we have the 5 year old twins. Gwenevere Praise Lahote it means Queen and Nesmayallindra Linnaea Lahote. Nesmayallindra means Golden Queen and Linnaea means twinflower", Ainslee says

"Call my Gwen Poppy", Gwenevere says hugging Thomas

"You can call me Nesmay", Nesmayallindra says hugging Thomas

"Very beautiful names", Thomas says

"Thank you. But the name is long", Nesmay says

"So is mine", Gwen says

"I like unusual names", Ainslee says smiling, "Now onto the triplets they are 4. Rosannah Opal Lahote. It means flower. Thomasina Elsa Lahote is next meaning beautiful. And Aspyen Jody Lahote"

"You can call me Sina, Poppy, Uncle Paul", Thomasina says

"We will", Thomas says smiling at his grandchildren

"Next was a single birth her name is Kimberleigh Laura Lahote and is 3", Ainslee says

"It is Kim, Poppy", Kimberleigh says quietly

"Next we have my twins. One girl, one boy. They are two. This is Zephyrine Wisdom Lahote. We call her Zephy. Then we have my little boy Lycus Neptunus Lahote. His name means wolf", Ainslee says

The pack share a look.

"Next we have a single boy again named Mercurius Melchior Lahote he is 1", Ainslee says introducing the little boy that was in the pram

"Pop", Mercurius says smiling with his toy

"Now this is my last child she is 5 weeks old. She is named Rebeccanne Ainslee Lahote. We call her Reb", Ainslee says handing Rebeccanne to her father

"They are all beautiful. Do they know?" Thomas asks

"No", Ainslee says knowing he was talking about their fathers

"Emily how did you get those scars?" Eleamoda asks changing the subject, "If you don't mind me asking"

"Bear attack", Emily says

The Lahote siblings saw the guilt in Sam's eyes. They knew those scars were from werewolf claws.

Ainslee heard Jared tell Paul he imprinted on her. Paul begins to shake.

"Paul outside now", Sam orders

The wolves run out.

"Children stay here", Ainslee says knowing what was happening

"My children don't go out there!" Thomas says as his children move to go outside

But Ainslee, Eleamoda, Alyx, Bathsheba, Cayley, Floretta, Genesis, Hannele, Quintella, Jacqueline, Dyson, Karenza, Tiphanie, Sharmaine, Luanna, Nikolaus, Philippina, Astraea, Clytemnestra, Evander and Poseidon don't listen. They quickly go outside to see Paul and Jared turn into wolves.

"Stop!" Ainslee says

They don't.

"Kids I can explain", Thomas says expecting them to be shocked

Ainslee looks at her siblings and nods they were going to transform. The Lahote siblings begin to shake. Then they explode surprising everyone and leaving everyone speechless…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review**


End file.
